


[podfic] She'll Never Be A Story I Make Up (You Were The One I Didn't Know Where To Stop)

by growlery



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exes, F/F, Not Quite Getting Back Together, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Women in the NHL, being outed by your ex who didn't realise she was outing you but that's still what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Cosette gets drafted in the first round to the Washington Capitals. Eponine gets drafted in the fourth to the Pittsburgh Penguins and she can do this, she can totally do this.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] She'll Never Be A Story I Make Up (You Were The One I Didn't Know Where To Stop)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She'll Never Be A Story I Make Up (You Were The One I Didn't Know Where To Stop).](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145428) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



> hi, this is a very good and important intersection of my interests and i would like many more explorations on this theme.

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zxle0r9q17fw0at/she%27ll%20never%20be%20a%20story%20i%20make%20up%20%28you%20were%20the%20one%20i%20didn%27t%20know%20where%20to%20stop%29.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 24:19
> 
> size: 17.8MB
> 
> music: party for one - carly rae jepsen
> 
> cover art: [source image](https://unsplash.com/photos/VnNsBrdCiik)


End file.
